When the Receiver Pitches
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: There's a time in the life of every uke and seme where roles are are switched for pure pleasurable reasons.  LR, 25-year old Lambo


If looks could kill… well, if looks could kill, he would actually have died decades ago. But if all of those attempted glare-murders had been unsuccessful, _that_ look would be the look to kill him.

"This was your idea," Lambo murmured, situated between his lover's legs. His small bovine horns emblem dangled from his neck as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to alabaster flesh, directly over the other man's pulse. "Not mine. So don't look so angry…" His hands rubbed muscular inner thighs, his built chest thrusting into the strong clavicle beneath him.

A growl met his words and his jaw was trapped in a bruising grip, face upturned so that rosy lips could attack his own coral mouth. Lambo groaned into the war of tongues, fighting valiantly and proudly finding a foothold in the skirmish.

"If you're so _good_ at listening to me…" his lover snarled, raven eyes deadly on his own electric green gaze, "then listen to me right _now_ and get on with it." Their lips were centimeters apart, warm breath mingling.

Lambo could taste smoke and coffee, even without having his tongue down Reborn's throat. He chuckled. "Well, you have to give me time. This isn't exactly something I thought I would ever be doing."

"If you don't hurry up, I will tie you down, spread-eagle, and I will rape you with a 10-foot long, 3-foot wide pole."

"And you would _still_ not get what you want."

He laughed huskily as he was flipped onto his back, his lover above him and glaring with hellish fury down at him. He was straddling his waist, engorged cock bobbing between his spread legs. Lambo's own erection slid against the man's backside, throbbing against the base of his spine.

"_Reborn_… he moaned, hands coming up to rest on his lover's hips. "I knew you couldn't give up control."

"I knew I shouldn't have left a man's job to a cow like you." Reborn reached for the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of pina colada flavored lubrication. He coated three fingers evenly and then reached behind himself.

Lambo gasped as Reborn's slick hand found his cock and pumped it twice before pushing it aside, eliciting a keening whine from the younger male. He lifted himself a few inches off of Lambo and then –

The young adult swallowed thickly as he watched the muscles of Reborn's arm flex and shiver. The hitman's face remained impassive, the pain and pleasure of violating himself missing. Then again, the man was altogether in his 80's, considering that he had been about 30 when he took on the arcobaleno curse, lived with the curse for another 30 or so years, and, now, 20 years after that… _boom_!

There they were and Reborn was stretching himself wide open. For the first time in his young life, Lambo was going to be on the pitching end of this relationship. _Wow_, he wasn't sure if that was a great thing or not. A part of him was pretty sure it was, but another part of him actually felt that the moment he slipped his piece inside of his once-upon-a-time-archenemy, his cock would snap off.

Reborn was _that_ scary. He doubted anyone topped Reborn and got out of bed alive, he really did. Hell, he had been _bottoming _for Reborn for the past 10 years and was just barely able to walk away from the bed… or whatever available surface they had screwed on.

"Are you just going to stare like an idiot, or are you going to do something?" Reborn purred, staring at Lambo's deer-in-the-headlights expression with obvious amusement. "Why am _I_ doing all the work?" The wet, lewd sound of squelching lube and flesh invading flesh was equally parts intoxicating and terrifying. It was bringing Lambo that much closer to his fate.

The younger man gulped and then grinned. "Goodness, I don't know… maybe because this was _your_ idea?"

"So you're saying you've never thought about it?"

"… Hm?"

"You've never thought about putting me in my place? You have never felt the need to repay me for all of those times I pushed you down and fucked you blind? You've never imagined what it would be like to be inside of me, to have that sort of conquest to brag about? You're saying that this entire fiasco is entirely my own want, has nothing to do with you, and that you're just fine with being my _bitch_ your entire life?"

Well, put that way… Lambo felt rather insulted. "Don't make it sound like such a bad thing, I enjoy being screwed brainless." Though he supposed paying Reborn back for being a complete douche wouldn't hurt…

"And you don't think, every once in awhile, I wouldn't enjoy some anal play?"

"… Would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"… Oh. Okay then." Lambo rolled them over again, taking subtle delight in how Reborn's face finally twisted in surprised pleasure, his one arm being trapped beneath him and his fingers palm deep inside of him. "I guess I can deliver."

He lifted Reborn's hips off of the bed and threw his legs over his shoulders, letting the hitman's hands fall to the covers. In one fatal swoop, he was deep throating his lover, his gag reflex relaxed as the tip of Reborn's cock struck the back of his throat. He sucked hard and tongued the engorged gland. He didn't stop until Reborn's eyes lowered to half mast, basking in the pleasure, his hips rolling. He fucked Lambo's mouth slowly, not rushed in the least.

And while that was happening, Lambo tested Reborn's work with inquisitive fingers. He would like to think, with all the experience he had under his belt as a receiver, that he would know if the hitman was ready or not to be penetrated.

A shiver coursed throughout his entire body. Reborn was so _hot_ and _tight_… Loose enough for Lambo to enter, but not loose enough for an easy ride. It felt so _good_, and he had visions of what it would feel like to replace his fingers with his cock. The moan that broke free of him vibrated Reborn's length, making the hitman growl.

"Cow…" Reborn tangled a hand in his hair, pulling punishingly at his braids. "Don't think I won't follow up on my threat."

He let Reborn loose with a 'pop'. "But if you tie me spread-eagle to the bed and then rape me with a pole, how does that please your desires?" He teased.

"Who said I can't ride you while I rape you?"

"That sounds like an awkward position."

"That sounds like _your_ position in a moment here."

The thunder guardian let his lover fall flat to the bed, hands braced on the other's inner thighs. Biting his bottom lip, he led his length to Reborn's hole, feeling slick skin touch slick skin with overbearing elation. "Please, don't, mighty Reborn," he simpered pathetically, still grinning. "I'm giving you what you want, please don't hurt little ol' me. Goodness, I haven't even… had sex… with a _girl_ yet… _my oh my_…" His sentences broke over deeper penetration, feeling the _greatest_ thing any man could ever feel.

_Hot_, _tight_, and _rippling_. It was all there, all bearing down on him.

"You don't need a girl…" Reborn glowered at him steely, one hand in the bed sheets and the other still in Lambo's hair. "You've gone this long without one, you're going to die without one."

"I don't know… how that m-makes… _god_!" He gasped as he slid fully inside the raven, green eyes wide in wonder. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

"You're supposed to be making _me_ groan."

Lambo nodded shakily. "Don't worry…" He lolled his tongue over his lips, letting the spirit of naughtiness take front row. "This is maybe a different position… but I've never left you displeased before." He tugged at Reborn's length, pumping it in time with his slow and steady thrusts.

At first, he was careful. And then, as Reborn's eyes taunted him and _dared_ him to take the upper hand, he went a little harder.

The passion escalated till he was fucking Reborn into the mattress, feeling about as breathless as he must have looked. Reborn was, on the contrary, looking almost completely unbothered, entirely smug, as Lambo claimed him inside and out. It was the same look he had whenever he was screwing Lambo, like he _knew_ he was winning some impressive game.

Lambo wiped the damn grin right off his face the moment his gland touched his lover's prostate, black eyes widening and air rushing out on a curse.

He made it his personal goal to keep striking that spot, to _never_ miss that spot, hitting his prostate like it had done something wrong to him. And, considering the person said prostate belonged to, maybe it had. Either way, Reborn finally – _finally_ – gasped, nails digging into Lambo's scalp while the other found his hip and dragged him impossibly closer.

Lambo bowed his head and cried out against Reborn's throat, biting down on the slightly-faster-than-usual pulse. "R-Reborn… it's good…"

Too good. He couldn't take it! He had been bottoming his whole life, taking what Reborn dished out… it had never prepared him for this, all it did was make him sympathetic and all the hotter. Because this was his last first time, his last virginity – gone. Taken by Reborn, like everything else Lambo had been and would ever be.

He tried to tolerate, like how he had as a child and teenager, falling back on juvenile ways of holding on for as long as he could… but he was failing. He was coming, coming… _coming_! "REBORN!" He jerked and then whimpered as he felt himself release deep inside the hitman, subjected to one of the most violent orgasms of his life. "R-Reborn…"

He hadn't cried in five years. As Lambo Bovino-Vongola, he had made a new face for himself, one of a man who did not cry or beg or run away. He wasn't crybaby Lambo anymore, he was _the_ thunder guardian¸ Lambo. He was something to be feared and respected, even admired.

His head touched Reborn's heart as his climax went on and on, tears soaking his cheeks as his body was torn to pieces and then rebuilt with a new inner light.

He could definitely get used to this topping thing. Pitching wasn't such a bad position after all.

When he was at last aware of himself again, he looked blearily up into annoyed and humored raven eyes. "Forgetting something?"

Lambo looked between them numbly, noticing for the first time that Reborn had yet to come. Tiredly, he began pumping it again, only to have his hand pushed away.

"I think I'm done being on bottom… for now."

Lambo's eyes, after a second, lit with understanding. He reached for the pina colada lubricant and was again stopped.

"Get off of me, get on your hands and knees, and then spread wide. I'll be taking personal care of your ass."

Then again… bottoming wasn't a bad position either.

_Author's Note: Lambo is 25 years old in this story. And, yeah, I did some serious math for Reborn's age. He was around 30 when the curse was wrought. And then another 30 years for the actual curse because Aria was born just before the curse and she was in her early thirties by the time the curse was broken. Add another 20 years for Lambo so that makes Lambo 25 and Reborn somewhere in his eighties._


End file.
